Cannibal
by thechildofstorms
Summary: Sometimes people snap, other times people cry. And once in a while, the people will die. This is a Au/canon/etc fic were either one of the couple go insane. No Yaoi, requests allowed. I am really gonna enjoy this :


_It's true, Canadians are sweet._

"_I'll eat you up, You better run…"_

I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't believe.

_Drip_

_Drip_

_Drip_

How could it be that something so perfect and innocent came to this? I loved him! I cherished him with my whole being and he threw it away like it was nothing! I gave him my everything! I ignored by brother's words, I thought he was just jealous. I ignored by Papa's words, even though he too had felt the sting of betrayal. So now, I sit here in a cold wet shower, watching trickles of water fall from my long bangs.

I thought back to what had happened, how it had been a perfect morning. There was no crow to cry nevermore, there was not the face of death that appeared on the faces that surrounded me. I had never expected to open the door to our apartment to see dark and gloomy. He hadn't been there before me, like he usually was. There was no bright smile as I stepped into the kitchen, no pleasant to the eye and tongue food waiting to be shared. There were only the dark shadows and the sad tick tock of the bird shaped clock. As I stared at it, its little black eyes seemed to accuse me of some horrendous crime I knew not of. Its eyes pierced my soul, seeming to draw out my heart's greatest secrets.

With great effort, I looked away not wanting to be searched by the eyes of a plastic creature. I had no crime to be guilty of! A small thud from the upstairs rooms startled me from my thoughts, and a slight panic washed over me. I pushed it down hurriedly, maybe it was Gilbert? Maybe he had come home sick and he was in desperate need of companion to comfort him. Maybe he had forgotten the time? Maybe…

There were too many maybes.

I slowly walked up to the base of the stairs, looking into a darkness that seemed even greater then the shadows of the downstairs. Each step up the steps was long and hard, my legs wanting to give up at the thought of what was up there. I didn't utter a sound as every step or so would creak under my soft feet. I slowly came to the hallway of the second floor, the only light coming from the room I shared with Gilbert, our little haven that only we had the key to. A sharp laugh made me stiffen, and with small steps I came closer and closer to the door.

A heavy pressure slammed against my heart as I heard two voices, one of them being his… The other being unknown and feminine. My brain was telling me to leave, to run back down the stairs. To grab my bag and dash to my car, never looking back from this horrid dream I was forced to live.

Soon, I stood in front of our room, my eyes wide and my mouth open. I couldn't look away; I couldn't bear to see the lies in front of me.

I REFUSE TO SEE THE LIES!

I quickly turned around, loud enough that I could hear sharp gasps from our…. The room. I sob escaped me as I ran downstairs, reaching the door before I could even understand what my body was doing. A sharp voice sounded behind me, his voice. The one that so many people found annoying, except for me. I love his voice, I… i…

I loved.

I stood still as he came up to me, his words begging and pleading. I couldn't hear any of them; I couldn't hear the words of that slut as she stood behind my love, as she asked in a much too innocent way if she should leave. I stayed silent as thoughts crossed my mind, of what to do.

What to do, what to do.

Slowly, I turned around, a large smile on my face. I looked into those beautiful red eyes, those same eyes that lied to me and had forsaken me. I moved to the kitchen, knowing they followed. Like stupid sheep they followed. His words were still pleading, asking me to understand. An accident he said, never again he said.

I stood near the cabinets of the kitchen, proceeding to open up the cabinets and carefully pull out my jar of pancake flour. The tension grew as I grabbed a knife to cut up fruit and a pan to go on the stove. Two pairs of eyes watched as I mixed the ingredients with careful methodical movements, and soon the tension seemed to lighten. As I picked up two plates, I caught a glimpse of his eyes, those burning lying eyes. With a smile, I walked towards them, set down the two plates filled with my pancakes, then hustled back to grab two sets of silverware.

The girl's green eyes stared at me as I set the silverware for Gilbert first, then for her. As her hand reached out to grab the fork, I let it drop, watching as it clanked against the tile floor. I gave a small giggle, and watched as the girl brightened though a small blush covered her face.

"Sorry, sorry."

Oh yes, Sorry Sorry. I'm sorry Daddy, I'm sorry brothers, and my friends; I am sorry. As she bent to pick it up, I quickly beat her to it, watching his confused face as I slowly stood back up. I stared at him, before a large smile proceeded to cover my face. I turned back and handed it to her, letting her grab onto it. I watched as she moved her hand towards the table, ready to set it down. I watched, oh yes, I watched. With a small sigh, I quickly placed my hand on hers, smiling

"Oh dear, I'm sorry, the fork is dirty. Here, let me clean it for you."

She opened her mouth to reply, but it came too late, oh it came too late. With a small laugh, my grip tightened on her hand as I slammed it on the table. The fork was perpendicular to the unstained wood, and oh it was so perfect.

Perfect…

So Fucking Perfect!

With a nails as claws, I grabbed the back of her head, hearing her sharp gasps, her pained half cries. His voice echoed over the din in my mind. Stop he says, oh stop it Maddie! Stop Stop Stop!

_**CRUNCH**_

I stopped.

My mind returned to itself, the water now cold from the hours I had sat here. Once, the water had been such a beautiful red. His eyes seemed to reflect on the water as I had stood there. Now it was just pale, clear and plain. I stepped out, and walked into my bedroom still dripping wet. I stepped over the lingerie, past his favorite shirt that was slightly torn. A simple dress was thrown on, the memories of a warm beach day and a sweet kiss filling me. As I lightly bounced down the stairs towards the kitchen, one could smell a horrid burning scent. The kitchen was in ruins, the pan was turning red hot on the stove, and batter was lightly coating parts of the counter.

_Drip_

I went to the table, the sound of feet hitting wet floor as I stepped up to him and lightly kissed the white hair on his head. It was so white, so pure. So unlike him. I stood back, looking at the two as I lightly hummed. Still humming, I took out my favorite red lipstick from the forgotten purse I had set down, and lightly applied it to my lips. Oh it was so red, like his eyes… Like the floor. My humming grew louder as I stepped back to the still figure; I lightly tilted back his limp head and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you, Gilbert."

I let go of his head, watching as it flopped forward only to hit the knife sticking out from his upper top chest. He looked so beautiful in red. So sweet. With a still hummed tune, I walked away from the house. Stepping outside into the cold January air with only a light sundress as protection. My feet left behind a trail of red in the white white snow. The pureness ruined by the bloody red. The whiteness around me blinded me, it was too bright!

Too bright Too bright TOO BRIGHT!

An insane laughter filled the air, as tears fell from clouded purple eyes.

_Drip_

_Drip _

_Drip_

_I love….hehe… I __Warned __You..._

_**RRAGH!**_


End file.
